When It Hit Him In The Face
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: Blaine Anderson had never been in love. Not really. But when it eventually happened, he was completely and utterly unprepared. Klaine, oneshot. Please review!


I love Klaine. So I wrote a fanfic about them. Here it is. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because otherwise I would have stolen Blaine from Kurt and kept him for myself. So then we would have no Klaine, and then where would we be?

* * *

><p>He'd planned for it.<p>

Read about it, researched it, lain awake at night thinking about it for hours and hours. He could recite Romeo and Juliet backwards; he had an entire iPod playlist dedicated to songs about it; he'd cried every single time he'd seen Titanic.

Yes, Blaine Anderson was certain that when it came along, he would be ready for love.

Which was why, when it hit him in the face, he was anything but.

It hadn't been like the movies. Normally, in films, there would be little glances, soul-searching looks, deep breaths and awkward silences before the long awaited first kiss. It would be so obvious, that the people on screen had to be the dumbest idiots in history not to realise that the other person would pretty much do anything for them. Blaine was ready for a scenario like this, and he had been looking forward to it for some time. He'd had a few false starts, but he was certain that when the person he was meant for appeared in his life, he'd know and that would be the beginning of his fairytale ending.

But when Kurt Hummel had first appeared at Dalton, the world's worst spy since he didn't know when, Blaine felt nothing significant for him at all. Of course, he was nice enough, clearly a bit of a diva, but likeable, and Blaine was pleased they had made friends. He didn't even consider anything more.

When Kurt Hummel had first told him about Dave Karofsky, Blaine had listened, and gone with him to McKinley to help him out. It had been great to help his friend, and Blaine enjoyed the feeling of being a sort of mentor. But he didn't look at Kurt any differently afterwards. They were rapidly on their way to becoming best friends, and Blaine was genuinely happy about that, but he hadn't seen Kurt in that light at all. That was all there was to it.

When Kurt Hummel had told him that he was transferring to Dalton because of Karofsky, Blaine had comforted his friend and promised him he would make sure he had a new start at this school. Inside, he'd wanted to kill Karofsky over what he'd done to Kurt, but he'd never thought there was any other reason for this than protectiveness over his best friend.

When Kurt Hummel had confided in him that he'd thought the serenade at Gap was for _him_, Blaine had felt flattered at his friend's attention and a little worried that he'd been giving off the wrong impression to the kid, but what he told Kurt was the truth: he did not want to jeopardize their wonderful friendship over something that could be finished in seconds. He was so happy in this little bubble of safety and security that his friend offered, and he didn't want to lose that.

When Kurt Hummel had come into the Warbler's rehearsal, tear stained and emotional, Blaine had felt nothing but pity and sorrow for his friend. But then, when he put the tape in the machine and started to sing _Blackbird_ in that angelic voice of his, Blaine started to wonder. The Beatles was what got him thinking, he'd always been a huge fan and _Blackbird_ was a particular favourite of his. But as Kurt continued to fill the room with the astonishing sound of his voice, everything seemed to come together at once. All the feelings he'd ever had for anyone smashed together inside his heart, multiplied by an astronomical amount, and sent themselves out to the lonely boy singing in the middle of the choir room. Blaine was shocked by this at first, of course he was, but after some thought he realised it wasn't actually that surprising. It was something he should have seen coming, really. But now that he knew it, he wasn't going to waste a single second.

And when Blaine Anderson kissed Kurt Hummel, and Kurt Hummel kissed him back, he knew that this really was it. He was in love.

And there wasn't anything anyone else could do about it.

* * *

><p>I am a huge Klaine worshipper, and a devoted Starkid ( Darren truly is a legend) so of course I had to write a fanfic about these two. They are awesome, and I love them! Thanks for reading, please review! I love you all :)<p>

Iliketotastetherainbow x


End file.
